A Friendly Connection
by Maysky
Summary: This story is like a contribution to xxxJester! Read & review plz! This is my 2nd fanfic story! Chp.7 is now done! Also meaning I'm done with this story! It is now complete! I'm back to typing more stories now! Wuz Choco-Chan 4Eva
1. A New Maid?

**Chp.1 - A New Maid?**

**Choco: Elloz!! This is another Kukamu story (of course), and I got this one idea from episode 36-37 of Prince Shuraiya and from ****xxxJester**** by Honoka-Kanon. I will make something related to it, to keep the story of the prince and the new maid alive. So mostly in other words:**

**I do not own a some of the idea for this story, or SC (and its characters) Also you should read xxxJester to see which ones in this story are my idea, and which are Honoka's.**

**Kukai: So.. what? I'm a prince in this story?**

**Choco: Yea..**

**Amu: And I'm what..??**

**Choco: You'll see.. just to let you know Amu... you and Kukai get along great.. no fights whatsoever ok...?? So don't worry about it...**

**Amu: You say that like you know I was worried...**

**Choco: Amu, Amu, Amu... your face is so easy to read, of course I knew you were worried.. plus, I'm the one who's making this story so I know eveything...**

**(Normal POV) - Palace - Dining Room**

"Kukai, come here please," his mother ordered.

Kukai came over to where his mother is.

"Are you depressed? Honey..??" his mom asked him.

Kukai shook his head.

"Are you sure?" his mom asked him again.

"Hai," he replied. (quietly...)

"Because a few of the maids and butlers say, you lock yourself in your room everyday, and lay there lazily on your bed watching TV..," his mother explained.

_'Those damn people... why can't they just see I wanna be alone... to never have to see the true world... and be like a normal kid watching TV everyday...,' _Kukai thought angrily. "Kukai?" his mother asked him again.

"Hai?" he answered shaking from his thought.

"Why were you staring into space?" she asked him.

"N-No reas-s-son..," he stuttered.

His mother didn't look convinced.

"Kukai.. tell me the truth please...," she asked him pleadingly.

"It is the t-truth...," he replied back quietly.

(His mother sighed)

"Fine, go back to what ever you were doing... Kukai.," she finally answered.

Then he ran to my room as fast as he could.

Daichi looked worried also. (Yes, the shugo charas are in here too.. thats part of my idea for the whole story)

**Meanwhile..**

His mom had been very worried, his father had been too busy, and is out of town for now.

She took a flyer that had caught her interest while she was taking a walk down to the park.

_'A special maid, who can make anyone feel better, cook, draw, and much more...'_

'Hmm this is exactly what my son needs...,' his mom thought as she picked up the phone to call the number on the flyer.

_"Ohayo?" _came the answer after the second ring.

"Ah, Ohayo. I was looking at your flyer, and I was thinking if you could help my son. He seems to lock up in his room being lazy and all," his mother told her.

_"Ok, can you send me an address? I will be happy of service..," _she replied, seeming to understand.

"Arigato, Hinamori Amu...,"she told her afterwards.

_"Please, call me Amu. I will be there tomorrow...," _she added.

Then she hung up the phone.

**The Next Day**

(Ding, Dong)

"Ah, that must be Amu..," his mom said and went to get to the door.

Amu was wearing a light blue short-sleeved outer jacket, connected to a hoodie. Her jacket was unzipped showing a cute white tank top. She had on a denim skirt, and while flats. (I have no heck of a clue if thats cute or what ever.. I just made it up.. I am no good with fashion..)

"Ohayo Amu!" his mother greeted her.

"Hai, Ohayo.. where is Kukai?" she asked her.

"Probably in his room... _again_...," she guessed.

"KUKAI!! COME DOWN!! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!!," his mother called loudly.

Kukai then came down.

"Kukai, I'd like you to meet Amu. Amu, this is Kukai, my son..," his mother introduced him and Amu.

"Kukai, Amu will be your new friend. She will also be your servant and make sure you are happy.. pretty much, keep you out of your room," his mother explained.

Kukai was angry on the inside, but he looked happy on the out.

"Hai...," he muttered.

He was looking down the whole time, but when he finally looked up to see his new 'friend', he thought she looked really cute.

He flashed a grin, that nobody in the palace actually saw, since he locked himself in his room.

Amu smiled back. _'Wow, this is a cute boy...,'_ she thought. They had liked each other the moment they saw each other._ 'Maybe my mom could be helpful sometimes...,' _he thought happily.

**A Few Moments Later...**

Even though its been a few minutes, Amu and Kukai were having so much fun. Then Kukai was gonna take a bath. "Shoot.. I don't have any clothes left...," he said.

**Choco: Sorry it might seem so cliffy.. it really doesn't sound that way to me XD...**

**Amu: NANI!? I'm a MAID?!**

**Kukai: And me and her liked each other?! And WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE FREAKIN,"Shoot, I don't have any clothes left...,"!?**

**Choco: Calm down T.T... Chp.2 will explain it all.. sheesh... also I told you, its to keep the maid/prince story alive... its almost a contribute... hehe... Sorry if this Chp. was a little too short... I don't have many ideas for the starter Chps. of the story... Chp.2 will be a lot better, it involves a bond with Kukai and Amu.. Ja Ne!!**


	2. Confession

**Chp.2 - Confession**

**Choco: Wow.. I'm freakin tired from all this typing...**

**Kukai: Told it it was too much typing...**

**Choco: I don't mean that!! I mean my stupid huge writers block everytime for a new Chp. and all... **

**Amu: Umm.. ok??**

**Choco: Someone do the Disclaimer (DC) plz... I've had enough work to do today.. also its because I did the DC last time.. you happy Kukai..Amu!?**

**Kukai&Amu: (nods) Choco does not own SC or its characters.. remember.. this story is a contribute for xxxJester... so some ideas are Honoka's... some are Choco's!!**

**Choco: I'm tired of my name... its a little too long.. My real name is only 4 letters long... Ima make it to Cat instead...**

**Kukai: Cat? **

**Cat: Yea?? I don't wanna type Choco all the time... plus it gets tiring after a while lolz... maybe soon I'll change it to my real name...**

**Amu: Again.. ok??**

**Cat: On with the story... Woot!! Go my second chapter!! Also.. my second story!! (which really turns out to be a contribute)**

**Normal POV**

"Hold on, Kukai...," Amu told him. She was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Kukai looked at her, confused.

Then Amu had chara changed (Kukai didn't realize it yet..) with Miki. Her hair now had a blue spade barrette, and she was drawing a new comfortable outfit for Kukai.

**(Kukai POV)**

I looked at her, confused.

Then I noticed her blue x clip was gone. In it's place was a blue spade barrette and she was drawing._ 'Could that be a chara change?,' _Kukai thought. Daichi noticed also.

"Kukai, I sense she has a chara...," he whispered to Kukai.

Then a bright blue light came from Amu. I looked away, cause it was too bright.

Then the light had died, and a new outfit next to Amu. It was a black tank with a gold star in the middle, the word 'Kukai' written on the back in gold, and baggy denim jeans.

"Here you go, Kukai..," she finally told him.

"U-um.. Amu? Do you have a chara?," I asked nervously.

Daichi floated next to me, so Amu could see him.

"Oh you have one also? Yea, I do have a chara.. C'mon out guys!!," she told me, then called her chara... (or should I say charas...)

"W-wait.. you said _guys_... you have more than one chara?," I noticed.

She nodded. Out came blue, pink, and green.

"Daichi, introduce yourself...,"I muttered to him.

"Ello, my name is Daichi," he told the girls.

"My name is Ran...," said the pink.

"Miki," said the blue.

"And Suu is my name, desu...," replied the green.

I noticed Ran was a cheerleader...Miki was an artist, and Suu was like a miniature maid.

"So, are these what you said you had specials? Like my mom told me?," Kukai asked her. She blushed, embarrassed and nodded. "Now we have something in common, Kukai,"she told me when her blush disappeared.

"Well, arigato for the new clothes, Amu," I thanked her and went to take a shower.

**(Amu POV)**

I waited for him to finish his shower. Daichi was getting to know Ran, Miki, and Suu better. I could see Ran blushing a little. _'Does Ran have a crush on Daichi?,' _I thought.

When Kukai came out, I told what I had thought. He looked at Daichi. Daichi had seemed to get along great with the 3... specially Ran.

"Do you play soccer?," he asked me.

"With Ran's chara change I could..," I replied. He flashed me a grin.

"Well, if you can chara change with Ran, I'll chara change with Daichi, and we'll see who's better at soccer, ok?" he challenged me.

I nodded.

At the end of our soccer match, I had 16, Kukai had 18. He won, I admit with his chara change, he was really good.

"Good game, Kukai," I told him.

"Same to you, you are a hard opponent," he complimented me and flashed me his 'thumbs up' grin again.

His mother had also noticed his progress, with being attached to me and all.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Everday me and Kukai seemed to get closer... until one day, he came running to his room, angry. I asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't tell me...

**(Kukai POV)**

I was really angry. It was all of a sudden. My dad told me he was gonna come back in 2 weeks, but not he says he can't make it back till 1 and a half month... I really wanted to see him tomorrow, but now I gotta wait alot more... I took off my shirt, Amu not caring I was half naked.

Then I layed on my bed, face down to my pillows. Then I felt soft hands massaging me. It felt good, and I relaxed. She giggled, feeling my tenseness going away.

"You are really easy to loosen up you know?," she told me while massaging my shoulders. "You have a soft spot here, now I know what makes you feel better.. I also think you're cute when you're relaxed," she told me.

She massaged me for a half hour, the whole time I was relaxed.

She was probably still curious of what I was angry about. But I forgot it all when she relaxed me with that massage.

After she was done, I put on my shirt back and layed on my bed.

"Is something wrong?," she asked me again.

I shook my head.

Then she flashed me a warm smile. I felt happy inside being with her. _'But to my mom she's only a 'friend' and a maid...,' _Kukai thought.

I looked at her warm golden eyes. I flashed her my grin.

_'You're cute when you're relaxed...,' _her words rung in my head.. _'She thinks I'm cute? I really like her also...,' _he thought.

She giggled, looking at my chara and hers.

"What's funny?," I asked her.

She told me to look at Daichi. I looked. Then I bursted out laughing. Daichi was wearing a tutu, and being chased by her 3 charas.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

One day, I noticed that Amu wasn't here in the house. I started to look for her.

She was outside, cooking steak. It smelled really good. I don't wanna startle her, so I knocked on the door.

She turned around, surprised.

"Did you cook all out meals, ever since you came here?" I asked her. Every since she came here, our food was different from what my mom cooked.

She nodded and continued to cook.

"It's really good you know...," I complimented her. She was taken by surprised, then she grinned at me.

_'Wow, she's even cuter when she grins..,'_ I thought staring at her. Then I remembered to look away before she asked me anything.

When I ate dinner and finished up, I went to my room. Amu followed me.

_'I guess I can tell her I like her.. but then wouldn't she say she might not like me back? I guess only one way to find out...,'_ I thought to myself.

"A-Amu.. I really l-love you...," I told her and looked up at her. Then I kissed her, surprising her... What the heck!? I told her I love her, then kiss her surprisingly... great...she would now probably hate me... and I let go of her.

She was blushing like mad. "I love you t-too, Kukai..," she replied still blushing.

_'Wait.. what!? She loves me also!? WOOT!! She __doesn't__ hate me!!,' _I was really happy inside-out.

_'Oh.. but wait.. am I aloud to date my own 'maid' (from what my mom thinks)??'_ I thought back.. but I kept on a happy face.

"Hold on.. Ima talk to my mom.. please stay here," I told her and ran out the room. "M-Mom? I'm just wondering, am I aloud to date my own maid?," Oh God.. I sounded sooo freakin stupid... Why couldn't I just date her, and tell me mom later.. oh well its too late now.. I already asked her.

She looked at me, curious,"Why would you do that? You are supposed to date _princesses_.. not _maids_..."

"But I really love Amu, Mother..," I replied.. getting a little scared she might say no.

"Does Amu like you back?"she asked, getting more curious.

I nodded.

"Well.. I guess you can.. but I'm not sure if your father would like that...," she allowed.

"We can talk about it later when dad gets home.. mother...," I said as I ran back to my room.

Amu was waiting patiently for me.

"Do I wanna know what your mom said to you?," she asked teasingly.

"Well.. I might sound stupid... but... umm will you go out with me?" was all I asked her.

She looked at me, shocked, then she regained and said,"Sure."

"I really do love you, Amu..," I told her.

"I love you too, Kukai..," she replied.

Then she kissed me, putting one of her hands through my hair.

I kissed her back.

When it was time for bed, Amu was sleeping with me. (Do not freakin jump to conclusions, you people and your perverted minds T.T)

The next day came, and I finally awoken.

I looked next to me. Amu was still sound asleep. I looked at my clock. It was still a little early. So I called one of my butlers to make me breakfast. I tiptoed out of my room, trying not to wake up Amu.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?" my mom asked me. (She didn't know that Amu was sleeping with me. Also Daichi slept with Ran...no surprise there...)

I nodded. I wasn't even sleepy when I awoke.

I ate breakfast in silence.

Then I walked up to my room, to find Amu still asleep._ 'She's still cute when she's asleep,' _I thought as I smiled.

I decided to watch TV till she awoke. It is Saturday today, so really is a day to be lazy...

I layed softly back in bed, and I turned on the TV, keeping the volume low.

About 1 and a half hour later, Amu had awoken.

"Ohayo, Amu," I said softly.

"Ah, Ohayo, Kukai," she mumbled.

She stretched and yawn. "What time is it?" she asked me.

I looked at my clock.

"10:19 a.m... Why?"Kukai answered confused.

"N-Nothing, its just I really noticed you got up really early today I guess...," she answered.

Amu left the room to take a shower, and change clothes in her room. I still watched TV till she came back.

She came back wearing a pink Mixit Halter Top, and black jean capris.

_'She's as hot as ever..,' _I thought as I looked at her.

"You look nice Amu," I complimented her.

"Arigato," she replied.

Amu's and my charas were still asleep.

"Are you gonna plan to take a shower?" she asked me.

I flashed her a grin, and went to take a shower.

Afterwards I came out when I changed my clothes, she was waiting for me as patient as ever.

"What do you plan to do today, Prince?" she asked me, I completely forgot I was one... I guess I was too happy with Amu to not notice.

I shrugged.

I layed on my bed, thinking. She moved me over gently, to where my head was on her lap. I looked up at her. She smiled at me.

Daichi finally came out, Ran following her.

"Hmm.. Daichi.. I see you have a new_ girlfriend_...," I teased him.

He turned slightly pink.

Ran wasn't completely awake to hear what I said.

Miki and Suu came out also. "Why is Daichi turning pink?" Ran asked when she was clearly awoken. "I teased him of something..," I replied to Ran.

**Cat: Sorry to end it so shortly... I have no ideas left.. and also I'm having another writers block...well cept the idea for how this story will end... Review what you think, and if possible, any ideas are welcomed!!**

**Kukai: Wow.. I have a girlfriend already... and she turns out to be my best friend/maid...**

**Amu: (blushes) Am I a 'real' best friend, or the 'forced' one your mom thinks..??**

**Kukai: Uh... I say real, we are really close, to have a brother/sister relationship...**

**Amu: ...**

**Kukai: What?**

**Amu: Nothing...**

**Kukai: Seriously.. what'd I say...**

**Amu: (starts massaging Kukai)**

**Kukai: You are a good massager you know that?**

**Amu: Yea I know...**


	3. His Friends

**Chp.3 - His Friends**

**Choco: Sorry 3 took a little longer, it was raining for like 3 hours straight... and I had another writers block, so in the 3 hours I tried to think of what would happen in this one. I have no clue why its called His Friends, I just thought it would go with the most part of the story.**

**Kukai: Errr... it means my friends right?**

**Amu: Nani?**

**Choco: I HAVE NO CLUE...**

**Kukai: You're not helpful Choco...**

**Choco: ... THEN YOU WRITE THE FREAKIN STORY!!**

**Kukai: But I have no ideas...**

**Choco: ... so I'm at least better with ideas... I got a writers block, but I still have some sort of idea...**

**Amu: ...**

**Choco: Sheesh.. everyone's a little quiet... also... sorry for ummm the sequel... Chp.7 ... I forgot to do the DC... hehe.. I'll mention it in Chp.8 and so on.**

**Disclaimer: Choco does not own SC or its characters...**

* * *

"What did you tease him of,desu?" Suu asked me.

I looked at Amu. She nodded.

"Daichi got's a new _girlfriend_...," I muttered.

I heard Miki giggled.

Ran was now the one blushing.

"I think I have something new to try, Amu...," I told her. "You might not like it, but I just wanted to try and exercise you up...," I added.

When we were on the open field, I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a run. "The 100 meter dash...," I told her looking back at her. I could probably see her soul leaving her body, so I stopped.

She was revived, but she almost fell. I caught her.

I laughed. "Nani?" she asked me. "I coulda sworn I saw your soul leaving your body... at least we made it to 82 meters... meaning you need more training if you are gonna not pass out before we reach 100..," I told her. "B-But please... d-d-don't do th-h-at again...," she begged me.

I flash her a grin.

"Don't count on it," I said evilly.

"As your girlfriend??," she asked.

I sighed. Teasing her is no fun when she brings that up...

I nodded. Then another idea popped up in my head.

"How about meeting my closest friends? They would probably love to hear about you, and your charas!!" I told her excitedly.

She nodded at me, still trying to catch her breath.

"Ok, I'll call them to meet us at my beach..," he said as he grabbed out his cellphone.

"You.. ha-av y-y-our own beach?!," she asked me, surprised.

I nodded.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"Hey guys!!" I called to them when I saw them.

"Hello!!" greeted Hotori Tadase.

"KUKAIIIII!!" shouted Yaya.

"Hello, Kukai..," Nadeshiko said to him.

"I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend/maid, Hinamori Amu..," I introduced. "So you have a girlfriend now...??," teased Nadeshiko. I blushed a little.

Then her 3 charas floated up next to her for introducing.

"I'm Ran...," greeted the pink. "I'm Miki...," Miki said while drawing all of them. "And I'm Suu, desu..," greeted the last.

"Woah.. she has 3 charas!?" Tadase asked me.

I nodded.

"Hello, commoner. My name is Kiseki, the ruler of the world!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!," shouted a princely chara.

"Be quiet, Kiseki..," Tadase told him. "He's my chara, and I'm Hotori Tadase," Tadase introduced to Amu.

"I'm Yaya, and this is Pepe-chan," the cute baby faced girl told her.

"Hello, Amu-chan, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and this is my chara, Temari," said a girl with long purple hair.

They all had fun in the beach. Yaya was building sandcastles. The charas were (well Kiseki is..) planning world domination and find the embryo.

Nadeshiko brought lunch and snacks.

After sunset, we returned to our homes.

"I really like them all, especially Yaya," Amu told me.

"Yea, Yaya is the youngest of us, but we all love her," I replied.

After I took another shower and changed clothes, I went to bed.

I was in the middle of my sleep, when a loud thunder woke me up. I sat straight up in my bed. Amu was still asleep next to me. I layed back carefully, and tried to sleep past the thunderstorm. But every loud thunder just kept me up awake more.

Finally then thunderstorm died down, and I finally fell asleep.

More rain and thunder came at 7a.m. the next morning. But the rainstorm only lasted 45 minutes. I fell asleep again.

When I woke up it was 10:30 a.m. I knew Amu wasn't next to me cause, its too late to be asleep. But I stayed asleep because of the storm kept me up.

I was a light sleeper.

I really wish I wasn't.

I yawned and went downstairs for breakfast. Amu had made it for me. It was scrambled eggs, milk and the usual for breakfast.

I dug in. "Arigato Amu," I told her after I finished.

I flashed her a grin, which made her blush.

I was upstairs in my room laying on my bed, wondering what to do.

I am almost old enough to marry, but usually the tradition is forced marriage.

I shuddered at the thought of marrying (not know how to spell that) other people besides Amu.

* * *

**Choco: Sorry its alot shorter, Mini had another idea, but it doesn't fit this Chp. **

**Mini: Hehe**

**Amu: NANI?! **_**FORCED**_** MARRIAGE??**

**Kukai: Yea, family tradition...**

**Choco: I know, it sucks, but I'll change that...errr maybe...**

**Kukai: Maybe?? CHANGE IT!!**

**Choco: Don't rush me!! See ya next Chp.!!**


	4. Papa

**Chp.4 - Papa**

**Choco: Ok, here is where Mini's idea came from. Special thanks again!! **

**Kukai: My dad is coming home??**

**Choco: I don't know...**

**Kukai: What!? **

**Choco: I said I don't know...**

**Mini: She does not own SC or its characters & me, but she does own her OC, which is an adopted child.**

**Choco: Course I don't...**

* * *

**(5 months later, After Kukai's birthday)**

(Ding Dong)

"I'll get it!!" I heard Amu called.

"Oh, hello there, I'm Hinamori Amu, Kukai's best friend/maid," Amu introduced. I wonder who could that be.

I went downstairs to see...

My dad!!

"Ohayo Papa!!" I called from the stairs.

"I'm guessing the friend/maid thing was from your mother?" my dad asked me casually. I nodded.

**Dining Room**

"Papa, why am I here??" I asked him, curious of why he called me here, in the dining room. "It's about who you are going to marry,son," he replied gruffly. I stared at him, shocked. "You are going to meet a few couple of princesses-- I mean beautiful ladies, then you pick who you like most. If you refuse, I will choose for you," my father continued.

"Then you can choose, really only one person who I would ever marry," I replied.

"Who?" my father raised a brow. "Amu," I said. Anger ran through him from that name. "That _maid_?!" he spat out the word 'maid'. "She really is my best friend tho," I tried to explain. "I really love her, and she loves me back also, papa," I said after my first sentence.

"You aren't aloud to marry your own maid!!" he yelled furious. "Why not!?" I said raising my voice. "Family tradition!!" he answered back.

I flinched back. Looks like he will not let me marry her then. I ran upstairs to my room in tears. "What's wrong Kukai??" Amu asked me. I couldn't answer her through my tears.

I layed on my bed, crying. "I-I ca-a-n't m-marry you, my pa-p-pa w-w-won't let m-m-e...," I said through my tears. She hugged me.

"I still love you where you can't marry me or not, even when you marry someone else, I understand that its family tradition," she said hugging me still.

I stopped crying at her words. I hugged her back," Thanks Amu.. you make me feel better.."

She smiled at me. Then she put her hand on my chin, raising my face gently to see hers, and she kissed me, a loving kiss. I kissed her back, knowing her love, is worth all of mine. (I have no clue what that meant.. It just sounded right...)

I wonder what would have happened if my dad saw me kissing my best friend/maid. He knows I love her, but probably not the same of love as my other maids/butlers.

That night I thought of what he meant. If I refused, which I already did, he would pick me a bride. But if I choose, I'd still have to get a bride. Life sucks... I sighed and went to sleep.

Next morning my dad had already picked me a bride... sadly... (I'm sorry for doing this...Kukai... but Mini's idea is really good...blame her... I'm just kidding Mini...) it was Yamabuki Saaya.

I gasped. She was too snobby for me, very clingy too, but why _her_ out of all the others?! I've partly seen the pictures of who I would marry, when I was talking to Papa, there was way other more beautiful ones than her...

**Next Evening - Dining Room**

I was gonna walk to my room, but then I heard Papa, and Mama disscussing something. I know, its wrong to eavesdrop, but this was about me, Amu, and Saaya.

"He will not marry that maid!!" I heard papa yell at my mother.

"But I wasn't forced to marry you, I think my son should do the same," mama replied.

"But Saaya is rich, and we could have all that money if he marries her...," papa's voice said in a whisper... Say what?? He only wanted me to marry Saaya because of her _money_??

"No, your selfishness will not let my son marry that girl!!" mama shot back.

"He will marry who he wants," she continued.

"He will marry Saaya...," my papa argued.

I had a plan. I will marry Saaya, (not completely, but I have something to say at the wedding) but really only to say no to her... and something else.

**Wedding**

It was almost my turn for the 'I do' part to Saaya.

"Kukai, do you wish to have Saaya-chan as your wife?"

"I...do...--" I started and looked over at Saaya.

Her eyes widened well more like gleaming, but I wasn't finished. "I...do...NOT!!"

(People gasped) Saaya glared at me. "I'm sorry, Saaya, but this is a forced marriage... I wish to marry only one person, but I am forbidden. But I truely love Amu," I announced.

Amu looked at me, eyes widened. I flashed a grin at her, her eyes popped back, and she blushed. My papa, I could see out of the corner of my eye, was mad as ever. My moher, was proud of me, for not marrying her, and choosing to marry who I liked.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

A few years later, papa had finally agreed to let me marry Amu. We were happily married. We might have fought a few times, but we love each other too much to deal with that. (Oh, btw I don't know if this Chp. will be the last...)

**Flashback**

_"Amu, do you wish to take Kukai as your husband?" "I do.." she replied._

_He asked me the same thing. "I do." _

_"Then you may kiss the bride," he announced._

_I leaned in and I felt her lips touched mine. All of them clapped, and congratulated us. Even my own dad was happy again. _

**End of Flashback**

Now, my mom and dad had retired, as King and Queen, making me and Amu next in line. We looked happily at each other.

And I thanked it all to my mom, who had hired Amu. Or I woulda been married to Saaya...

I was really busy as King, but I still had free time with Amu. She had turned into all her would-be selves (I made that possible...). She was a famous artist, a great cook, and she was _mine_.

Of course, even though I was King, I was a famous world soccer player.

Amu went to all my games, and knowing she was there, my wife and all, made me a better player.

We adopted one kid, she has really black hair, with a bit of brown streaks in them. Her eyes were dark blue. She was tall for a 5 year old. Her name was Elie (El-lie), but we pronounced her name as El-lee.

Soon, when she was 12, she found a boyfriend, of course she went to school and all. She was popular, cause she was beautiful, of course.

She wasn't spoiled, but I still loved her. (It wasn't like I wanted a spoiled kid, but usually, all rich kids, are spoiled)

* * *

**Choco: How'd you like that Chp.!?**

**Mini: I loved it!!**

**Choco: Thank you, Mini.**

**Amu: I loved it also. I was finally married to Kukai..**

**Kukai: Same here, cept with Amu. We also loved our Ellie.**

**Ellie: Thank you, Mama, Papa.**

**Amu&Kukai: (laughs)**

**Choco: Thats all for this story I guess... unless you got any ideas after they're married?? I wasn't planning going that far, but I did. Bai Bai!!**


	5. X Daichi

**Chp.5 - X-Daichi!!**

**Choco: Well, Mini suggested another idea, really this one might fit the rated T. I haven't really used bad language in here, but this one will definitely be a little rated T...**

**Kukai: ??**

**Choco: All of you are confused I know, thats why lets start the story so you won't stay confused long...**

**Kukai: Choco does not own SC or its characters, plus she does not own Arme, or Elesis, GrandChase does!! PS- she do not own Arme's outfit she described in the story, again, GC Does!!She owns Elie tho... (Yea... I decided to make Elie's charas from GrandChase, Arme the Magician and Elesis the Swords Master...)**

**Choco: Sorry to the Kairi fans, but I kinda made... Kairi a spy... and he has a crush on my OC... I know.. but just for this Chp... Please don't hate me ya'll...**

* * *

**(Elie POV)**

Hello, I am Elie. I am now 14. My parents still fight and all, but they love each other very much. (sorry for the boringness...)

Well I've made my introduction already, lets move on the real story. Btw, its still my POV.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

My mom was still cleaning the house, and Suu was baking cookies. (Yea I made them all come back, also I can see them, cause I got my own. They'll be mentioned later.)

I just sat in my room, watching TV, as bored as ever.

I was watching the news and the Olympics.

The news had a report of a bus accident that killed 17 people, leaving others wounded critically.

The Olympics was on Ladies Track, so I decided to pay more attention to the news.

_"The huge side crash of the bus had killed 17 people, and leaving others wounded. On the sharp turn, the bus turned too sharply and flipped on one of its side, toward the highway. Both lanes are now block, and the bus exploded. The few survivors could barely move, and the fire had killed the rest. There is many losses to families." _The TV reporter said.

The Olymp. are now on the men's swimming.

Of course, it involved Michael Phelps and other swimmers.

It was the 200 meter swim, I think the order was butterfly, back stroke, breast stroke, then freestyle.

I was too busy watching the TV to (well she wouldn't really see it, but someone is spying on her...-Author's POV) notice anything else.

(Kairi is outside her window, taking notes, and spying... yes he does have a crush on her...)

I noticed movement outside my window.

I turned to look at it. Nothing there...

I shrugged and continued to watch the swimming match.

Then an alert came on. It was from where I lived, and it was like near our palace.

_"The beloved queen, Yamabuki Saaya, had snapped one day this week, and murdered her husband for a completely no reason. We really assumed it was Miss Saaya because she was still angry after all these years of now who seems, King Souma Kukai had turned her down on the day of their wedding. She had snapped, and decided to take a life, since King Souma had rejected her. '__**No **__**one**__** rejects Yamabuki Saaya!!' **__she quoted. It seems, that her palace is in watch if Yamabuki-san had decided to take another life, from her rage," _they reported.

My eyes widened.

I had recorded everything (Thank God) in the Olmpics and all... even the bus crash and the now recently weather alert.

I ran off in the house to find my mom and dad, and replay the alert.

"Mom!! Dad!! Come watch this!!" I shouted when I saw them.

**(Normal POV)**

Kukai's eyes were serious, and we went to my room.

Elie replayed what happened, the alert and all. Kairi was hearing this also from the outside.

Amu had gasped at the end of the alert. Her eyes, wide.

"This is all my fault...," Kukai muttered.  
Amu tried to calm him down.

"C'mon, Kukai, its not your fault. She really wasn't meant for you...," she cooed also patting his back.

"But it is..," he argued back.

"She took an innocent life... Amu... how could it _not_ be my fault. She was angry because of _me_!!" he raised his voice a little louder every few words.

He was clearly angry now.

"It's so useless now... the life was gone... I should have just accepted it...I knew you would still have loved me... but now... I'm just useless..," he muttered quietly.

He didn't believe in himself... that means... OH NO!! DAICHI!!

Elie ran out of the room, leaving Amu and Kukai. She went to find Daichi.

Too late.

Daichi was starting to return to his egg.

A faint white X appeared on it.

Elie ran back to tell Amu. "Mom!! Daichi returned to his egg!! And a faint X appeared on it!! MOM!!" She yelled.

Amu just stood frozen. She couldn't believe it.

She turned to Kukai, so did Elie.

He was crouched down, trying to fight it.

"Oh no...," Amu muttered.

She tried to calm him once again.

She shook him a little to make him look at her.

It was too late. Kukai's emerald sparkly eyes, are now a darker shade of green, and dull. Elie ran out again to see what happened to Daichi. The X egg floated in the room where Kukai was.

Kukai fainted. Amu gasped again.

She was too far from her charas that she couldn't chara transform.

So Elie did hers.

"Chara-Nari: Elie Magician!!" She was wearing a purple outfit. Her hair pulled into a ponytail, and it turned purple also. A little crown with a big Amethyst jewel in it. To be specific, she had purple elbow length gloves, with a golden trace, a purple halter top, that had a sleeveless vest with it, with golden buttons, it ended around above her waist. Her bottom, a skirt that went only in the back of her, cutting off in the front. Her boots went up to her knees, thick and proctective. (I'm not good with outfits, but its all I really know...)

Of course, Elie had two charas, but the Magician one seemed a better choice, since it doesn't usually chara change with her.

Her two charas are: Arme-Magician, and Elesis-Swords.

"Charm Circle!!" Elie said and she waved her wand in a spell circle. It was sent straight to the X egg, and it trapped it.

"Perfect," Elie muttered as she concentrated. "Light Fire...BOLT!!" she sent a white firebolt to the egg.

Slowly it purified, and Daichi had hatched out of it.

"Arigato, Elie," he said as Kukai woke up.

"No problem Daichi," she replied.

She changed out of her transformation.

"Huh..?? What happened??" Kukai asked looking around.

"X-Daichi...," Elie muttered under her breath. Kairi was watching all of this.

He was amazed at Elie's power.

That really just made him love Elie more...

_'Wow.. she's just completely amazing.. I can't stay away from her...,'_ Kairi thought.

"Wha?? Really??" Kukai asked Elie. She nodded.

"I'm proud of you, Elie," Kukai said to her, hugging her.

Amu sat on the edge of the bed, also proud of her daughter.

Elie smiled. Suu already came back with the cookies, but she also stood admiring the scene. Miki was drawing her outfit, she thought it was real cute. Ran kept cheering,"Elie!! Elie!!"

Then she noticed for the first time, Kairi was outside her window. Kairi didn't noticed, but he blushed. She smiled behind Kukai's back.

Amu didn't notice Kairi, but she noticed Elie was smiling.

Kairi went back to his home. Or started to. Elie told her parents to hold on, and she ran out of the house. She caught up to Kairi.

"Ohayo," she greeted him with a smile.

Kairi blushed really hard. "O-Ohayo..."

"I'm Souma Elie, nice to meet you," she introduced.

She noticed Kairi had a shugo chara.

"What's his name?" she said pointing to Musashi.

"I'm Musashi. Pleased to meet you," it answered.

Then my two charas floated up to meet them.

"I'm S-Sanjou Kairi," the boy said, nervous.

"Arme" said my magician

"Elesis, ya!" my other chara said. I put my hand out.

I smiled warmly at him. He blushed again and he shook it.

"I'll see ya later then, K?" she asked him.

"Y-Ya," he replied.

I ran back to my palace.

"Nani??"Kukai asked when I came back.

"I just made a new friend...," Elie replied, panting.

"Oh ok..," Amu answered.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Choco: Will those two come real close?? What will happen??**

**Amu: What are you doing??**

**Choco: KYA!! Couldn't you see I was making another dramatic scene!?**

**Amu: No...**

**Choco: (sighs) **

**Kukai: What does that mean, Kairi and Elie?? **

**Choco: Oh yea btw... Kairi is 14 also, not like Kukai and the others...**

**Kukai: What??**

**Amu: Huh!?**

**Choco: Ja Ne!! Please review!!**


	6. Who Should I Choose?

**Chp.6 - Who Should I Choose?**

**Choco: Yo! I don't know what will happen from Chp.1-5 on AFC, and Chp.1-12 for AAK, but this is Chp.6!! (Yea, I know. It was kinda confusing..but on with the story!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SC or its characters. **

**Choco: This chapter is mostly focusing on KairixElie (KairixOC)!! Hehe, sorry it took so long, I only get 30 minutes to type everyday because of my school schedule...**

**Kairi&Elie: (blushes)**

**--**

Kairi came to the palace the next day.

Kairi really comes everyday to see Elie and all.

And everyday Kairi&Elie become closer best friends. (Sorry if its boring and all, it really was all I got so far... also sorry for the long update from usual, my computer was getting fixed for like 2 days)

One day at school, Elie finally notices Kairi at her school. She would have ran over there, but she's gotta keep close to her boyfriend, so her boyfriend thinks she's the only one that truely loves him. She sighed, really wanting to be with Kairi.

_'Should I really have to choose between my BF and Kairi?!'_ she thought panicking on the inside.

She doesn't really have the same feelings for her boyfriend anymore, but she does have something for Kairi. _'Does that mean I like him more than my own BF?!'_ she thought.

Elie shook back to the world now rushing to her class, leaving her BF behind, looking confused.

At home, Elie was thinking it over until Kairi came over. "Oh, Hi Kairi...," she muttered as she saw him.

"Hi...," he replied, a little confused. Usually from all the days he came over, she would be very excited.

_'Tomorrow, I know now who I choose. I choose... Kairi..,'_ Elie thought.

**(School)**

"WHAT?! Why HIM!? And not ME!?," Elie's BF yelled (err lets call him...Rai..??) at her.

"You don't even know me at all..!!," Elie argued back. "Yea.. but so what!? I thought you loved me!?," Rai yelled back. "Well...," Elie started to say, unsure. But then Kairi cut in. "She chose me, so get out. She doesn't want you anymore...," Kairi stated. (I know that isn't his character, but I wanted him to be the hero...) Elie gasped.

Rai was pretty pissed. He was like the hottest guy in the school, and now gets dumped by his GF. PLUS...and_ Kairi _was the one she chose, out of all the other guys...

"Arigato Kairi-_koi_...," Elie said politely and smiled. Kairi blushed at the 'koi' part. Elie grabbed his hand and they walked to Elie's class together first, then Kairi went to his own.

After school, at the palace, Kairi came over. "Konnichiwa, Kairi-kun," Amu greeted him. Kairi smiled at her. Elie came from behind her. "Kairi-koi!!," she cried out, Not seriously noticing her mother was behind her, confused.

"Kairi-_koi_??," she asked her daughter, confused.

"Errr... yea.. something happened at school today...," Elie said as she got more nervous starting to sweatdrop.

"What... _something_..??,"Amu asked getting curious, raising one brow.

"U-uh... u-m...weeeelll... Ibrokeupwithmyboyfriend,causeIdon'treallylikehimanymore,andIlikedKairi-koibetter,andhegotmad,thenKairi-koisavedmefromhim!!" Elie said really fast. (Translation: I broke up with my boyfriend, cause I don't really like him anymore, and I liked Kairi-koi better, and he got mad, then Kairi-koi saved me from him!!)

Kairi was blushing at the end.

"Ok..," Amu shrugged.

--

**Choco: Sorry its like half the usual.. I only got like 7 minutes to type my next Chp.,Chp.7 for AFC...**

**Amu: Ok...**

**Kukai: What.. me and Amu aren't the main characters anymore... -pouts-**

**Choco: (mutters) What a kid, Kukai... btw, I just wanted one Chp. to focus on the next couple...**

**Kairi&Elie: (blushes again..)**

**Choco: Yes, I promise you, Chp.7 will be alot longer!! Ja Ne!!**


	7. Too Many X Charas!

**Chp.7 - Too Many X-Charas!!**

**Choco: This was partly Mini's idea... also which was given almost a month ago, Gomen Mini (Who is now Chocoliciousgirly)!! Btw, it now will focus on the main couple!! Kukamu, but then end of the story will be KairixElie!!**

**Kukai: WOOT!! .. cept for the end...**

**Amu: ...**

**Kukai: Why are you not happy? There is only like 12 stories of our couple...**

**Amu: It's nothing (coughs) Kinda sick...**

**Choco: Liar...**

**Amu: ...**

**Choco: I know everything remember?**

**Kukai: Ok?**

**Choco: I do not own Shugo Chara/any songs I use!! EVER!! But I wish I did own Shugo Chara, so then it will have more Kukamu moments...**

**Ikuto: Why you and like 15 other people on don't like Amuto!? EVERYONE LOVES US!!**

**Choco: First of all, you're too old for her... like almost 5/6 years... Second of all, too many stories of Amuto anyways.. so my stories (if they were Amuto) will make no difference...**

**--**

**Note: There will be lots of parts of alot of songs, which I do not own any, for like the middle-end of the chapter... just so you know.. **

**--**

**Note 2: I'm sorry I kinda switched Chp.6 and the note on AFC!! I did it by accident... GOMEN!! JUST RE-READ Chp.6 of AFC NOW!! On with the story... Btw, there is a lot of kissing/romance in here I think... but here is Chp.7!! Err.. maybe the last chapter, so I'll make it as long as I can!!**

**--**

"Hey _Amu_...,"Kukai greeted his wife.

"Ohayo _Kukai_...," Amu greeted back with a teasing look in her eyes. "Nani?," Kukai asked looking into her eyes. "Nothing," Amu smoothly lied, but her eyes told it all. "Please..??" Kukai begged, lightly continuously kissing her. Amu tried to resist but couldn't.

She started kissing him back, trying to stall, and not answering.

Kukai broke it. "Amu..," he stated and left, not wanting her if she didn't answer him.

**(2Weeks Later..??)**

Amu was listening to a new popular CD that came out. Her 3 charas were forced into their eggs. (Yea you guessed it! X-charas time!!)

Kukai came into her room, wondering what the commotion was. He gasped, seeing the 3 X-eggs. They hatched. "Do you like sports..." "Art..." "Or cooking!?" they finished each others' sentences. He nodded, confused. Amu slowly stood up, her eyes with fire in them. She chara nari with Ran.

Amu was now wearing a black and purple outfit, torn. Her pompoms were pure black, and a little bigger.

She threw her pompoms at Kukai, and ran to hit him. (Weird for a girl, like Amu to do it, ne?) Kukai dodged both of them. He wished Daichi was with him. Daichi was sleeping in his egg, and Kukai can't stall long enough to get to him.

She wacked him continuously with her pompoms. Kukai was bleeding, and had huge bruises.

Kukai felt like he was going to die.

"Amu..I'll miss you..I love you...," he said as he fainted. (I let him live, hehe...I shouldn't have to make it more dramatic, but I don't know what will happen to the main couple wit one being dead...)

Amu just stood there, X-Ran inside her tried to force her to move but she didn't have enough power. Then X-Ran broke off of Amu's transformation. Amu fell to her knees crying. Ran broke off from the X-egg power and floated off to find Daichi, unknowing that Kukai fainted, Suu stayed with Amu, and Miki floated away.

Ran was trying to find Daichi.

His egg was a little faded, probably of however Kukai is feeling.

She picked up Kukai, to where he was laying on his back. She did mouth to mouth, forcing air into him, still didn't work. Suu chara changed with her to help her with healing Kukai and about an hour Kukai woke up.

"Wha..??"Kukai said rubbing his head.

"Feeling better Kukai?," Amu asked from a corner, still making some medicine for the bruises.

"Yea..," Kukai shrugged but it hurt a little.

"Just stay down Kukai..," Amu said, eyes softening, her hand stroking his face.

He sighed.

Amu kissed him on his cheeck, where she didn't hit him while she was in X-chara mode.

He chuckled, and Amu looked at him confused.

He didn't answer. Amu just left him, going back to make more medicine.

If you were wondering where the other couple was, they went out somewhere.

About the next half hour Kukai was able to walk and all, the bruises going down. Ran had stayed with Daichi and his egg all that time, now his egg is more solid-like. Ran smiled and cheered for randomness. Daichi came out. "Oh... Ran??," Daichi asked confused when he came out of his egg.

"DAICHI!!" Ran tackled him with a hug.

Daichi laughed at Ran.

They floated back to the room where Ran came out. No one was there, but she did hear voices in the infirmary.

Daichi was confused at however Kukai looked so banged up.

He was actually a whole lot worried.

When Kairi and Elie did come home, then always had to pass their parents bed room. From a glimpse, Elie saw her parents bedroom really messed up. She found her mom and dad in their infirmary right next door to her parents' room. "What happened...," Elie said dully. Amu sweatdropped.

"Hehe, gomen..," Amu said quietly.

It was almost Kairi and Elie's 2nd monthversary (Made up word... I think..). Actually it was tomorrow and they both had a secret gift.

That night Kairi went home cause he had to do something.

Elie was up in her room wrapping something. It was a family traditional sword passed down for generations. Amu said they didn't need it, so Elie decided to give it to Kairi.

Kairi was making a mix of songs that resembled them both.

It was late at night when Kairi was done, and he went to sleep. What he didn't know was that a 'person' crept in his room and took his CD mix. The mystery person added a couple of songs (cough, bad, cough, relationship songs,cough...)in the end of the CD.

'It' then put the CD back in the case, and quietly putted it back to where 'it' founded the CD.

**(Next Day)**

Kairi had dropped off the CD with a note.

Elie used Arme's chara change to fly to his 'place' and dropped the sword neatly on his lap in his backyard. Kairi knew it was Elie's gift, but opened it later.

They had a conversation on the phone thanking each other and wishing them a happy 2nd monthversary.

Elie decided to play the songs in the mix CD.

First song is:

_Can't Help Falling in Love With You by ATeens_

_Wise men say, only fools rush in. _

_But I can't help, falling in love with you._

_Shall I say, would it be a sin._

_If I can't help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows,_

_To the sea, so it goes_

_Somethings are meant to be._

_Somethings are meant to be!_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Elie smiled. It was nice of him to have that for the first song. She listened to the rest of it then to the next song.

(Second Song)

_Our Song by Taylor Swift_

_I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone,_

_In the front seat of his car._

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel, _

_The other on my heart._

_I look around turn the radio down, he says," Baby is somethin' wrong?"_

_I say," Nothin' I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song. _

_And he says..._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneaking out late tapping on your window._

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow._

_Cause its late and your mama don't know._

_Our song is the way you laugh._

_The first date "Man I didn't kiss her, when I should have."_

_And when I got home, before I said Amen,_

_Asking God if he, _

_Could play it again._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day._

_Had gone all wrong, and been trampled on._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Elie laughed quietly to herself.

_'Funny song..,' _she thought and skipped to the next song.

(Third Song)

_I Hate Everything About You_

(For Elie, it doesn't say the title but I'm just putting it on so you know what song. Lemme skip to the middle-end where the second chorus comes, cause thats where the action comes.)

_'What?? He hates everything about me...??' _Elie thought still listening.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me._

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate._

_You hate._

_I hate._

_You love me._

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_'What?? He thinks I hate him, so he hates me? Thats not true!!,' _Elie screamed in her head. She tried to skip to the next song but the song only got louder.

Finally it ended and a voice in the CD play sounded like Kairi, said," It's true, I hate everything about you...now the last song will probably make you feel better..." Huh? What did he mean? But the song started

(Final Song)

Elie hoped the last song and what the voice said was right. (Btw, I'm putting full lyrics for Avril's song cause its the most important one)

_My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne_

_Ohh, ooh, _

_So much for my happy ending.._

_Ohh, ohh,_

_So much for my happy ending.._

_Ohh, ohh, ohhhh..._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Let's talk this over._

_It's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging..._

_In a city so dead._

_Held up so high, on such a breakable thread._

_You were all the things I thought I knew._

_And I thought we could be..._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_All of the memories so close to me, just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending, _

_So much for my happy ending._

_Ohh, ohh,_

_So much for my happy ending.._

_Ohh, ohh,_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_You got your dumb friends._

_I know what they say,_

_They tell you I'm difficult,_

_But so are they._

_But they don't know me. _

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me,_

_All the shit that you do.._

_You were all the things I thought I knew._

_And I thought we could be.._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_All of the memories so close to me, just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending, _

_So much for my happy ending._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_It's nice to know that you were there._

_Thanks for acting like you care._

_And making me feel like I was the only one._

_It's nice to know we had it all,_

_Thanks for watching as I fall,_

_And letting me know we were done.._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted.._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._

_All of the memories so close to me, just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending, _

_So much for my happy ending._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Ohh, ohh,_

_So much for my happy ending.._

_Ohh, ohh,_

_So much for my happy ending.._

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh..._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Elie was confused when the song ended.

That song just made it worse!!

Kairi was the last person she wanted to see right now. The door rang. Probably Kairi.

Her eggs went back into their eggs.

She just hated him so much with that rage, her eggs were now X-eggs.

Kairi entered her room. She turned and glared at him. Kairi was kinda confused, at why she didn't love his gift, even tho she was very enthusiastic about it.

But what he didn't realize was her eggs, which now have white X's on them. She charged at him with a heavenly sword, probably chara changing with Elesis. X-Arme and X-Elesis had hatched behind her back. Then she did a chara nari with Elesis. "Chara Nari: Dark Savior (btw, Savior is Elesis's 4th job on GrandChase, also its 'Dark' Savior because it's an X-egg transformation, or it would have been called Elesis Savior)!!"

She was wearing almost the same thing as Arme's outfit but her hair was blazing red, and much longer in a ponytail. Messy hair also, she wore a long red and black cloak, gold and red laces covered the cloak.

Her eyes looked a little sad, Kairi wonders why.

"So.. you hate me, ne?"she asked him after she chara transformed. "Wha?" he questioned. She smirked. "I said, you hate me, right?"

Kairi thought that was rediculous. He always loved her. "No, why would you say that?" he asked her back after chara nari-ing with Musashi.

"Baka... CD said you hated me, and you, the actual you, say you don't?" she laughed, making Kairi seem even more confused.

Outside her window, her ex-boyfriend smiled. She fell for it. He had his first chara after she dumped him. He wanted so much revenge on her, his heart granted him the egg of revenge. His egg was striped with black and a little red, with fire flames symbols decorated all over it.

It had hatched and a dude with messy short red hair popped out. He smiled like the devil he was.

"What do you mean I said I don't love you? I always have and will love you, Elie..," her name stung his throat a little.

Her eyes seemed to flicker from bright to dull, or vice versa.

It seemed to be working. Everytime she knew that he truly loves her, it was like a mini-attack against the X-eggs.

Kairi put out one hand. Elie hesitated but X-Elesis made her stay back. "Come on.. Elie.. you know I love you alot... I also loved your gift. It was a nice thing to do," Kairi said smiling, still holding out his hand.

Elie took a step, still trying to fight her X-egg power.

A sword appeared from Elie's hands, X-Elesis made it appear. Elie was forced to attack Kairi when his guard was down. She had only cut him a little on his face.

Kairi pulled back, wiping some blood dripping from his face.

He did the most un-expected, probably also un-recorded ever in X-egg history: He ran to her and kissed her.

Elie putted her hand behind Kairi's head. She was still in X-egg control, and Elesis made a dagger in her hand, and moved it closer to his neck. _'No!! I will not let you kill Kairi!!,'_ Elie screamed in her head.

She felt all the bad powers go away. She broke out of her chara transformation, also Arme and Elesis back to normal. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. This was the true kiss she wanted, which had also saved her from killing her boyfriend.

Outside, her ex was raging, or boiling; whatever you prefer, with anger. He chara naried with his chara. Becoming 'Dark Knight'. He was dressed in pure black, with red outlines. His hair like his charas.

He broke through the window, to where Elie and Kairi broke up their kiss.

Elie transformed with Arme this time.

Kairi was probably stayed in his chara nari.

She felt a new glow and Arme saying,'_ Elie-chan!! New power.. its really powerful, so use it!'_

Elie nodded and a wand appeared in her hand. She felt the new power.

She double twisted her wand and it glowed blue.

"Pure meteor!!" she shouted, white mini meteors, which were really white as snow, fell, hitting her ex.

The meteor was too strong so he broke out of his chara nari.

He had fainted, his chara going back to his egg, and back into his heart. Elie guessed he probably forgave her, and no longer needed revenge chara.

Alls well that ends well!

--

**Choco: Long as it may be, that was the end and my first complete CHAPTER STORY!! Now I'm working on my others, trying to finish it. Also I might discontinue Everytime We Touch. I'm sorry Tadamu fans, I'm just not in it for a sucky story of mine...**

**Ja Ne! **

**P.S. I said I **_**might**_** discontinue, but I maybe won't...**


End file.
